True Feelings
by Kaiyu-chan
Summary: Pairing is RB, shounen-ai. Ryou and Bakura both want the other to say 'I love you' and smile...but they keep on shying away! Finally, a song and some scenes help them confess...R&R please minna!


"True Feelings"  
  
A/N: ^-^ The song is from Rurouni Kenshin, a favorite of mine. It fits R x B, don't you think? ^-^ Ryou and Bakura keep on shying away from their feelings, then decide it's time to be honest. Songfic, sweetness between Ryou/Bakura.  
  
Dedicated to: All my reviewers, and Misura, whom I have always looked up to. Thanks for reviewing me...*smiles*  
  
Warning: Shounen-ai, as usual. ^^;;  
  
Notes: /words/ ~ lyrics  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
/Even if my love reaches the breaking point, 1/3 of it won't reach My true feelings are just spinning on air, my heart isn't even saying "I love you"/  
  
Bakura sighed as he looked at his Ryou, the white-haired angel that gave his life more meaning (whoah, deep...even for Bakura! xD) 'Damn it, I would give everything just to have you say those three words...'  
  
Deep inside, Bakura would have killed to do anything for Ryou...the little white angel, so sweet, so caring, so kind. It was as if his feelings were spinning on air; but he knew Ryou's love for him was nearing the breaking point. But he also knew, that whatever happened, Ryou would always abide by this promise:  
  
'kowareru hodo aishitemo sanbun no ichi mo tsutawaranai.'  
  
Bakura smiled fondly. 'Even if my love reaches the breaking point, 1/3 of it won't reach...' Those words gave hope that Ryou would even love Bakura. But then...maybe Ryou had meant love in terms ofr friendship.  
  
Sighing softly, Bakura leaned on the wall near the door, and sighed.  
  
/On the long, sleepless nights, the images I send to you whisper "that is love". continuously shaking speech that moves you to tears changes into a slight fever mingled with a sigh/  
  
It had been an exhasting day, and Bakura had precceded to go to sleep for once. Ryou, being left awake, trudged to the bedroom that he and Bakura shared. Since getting his own body, Ryou was pleased, for it meant seeing more of his yami.  
  
Looking at his yami, his breath caught. Sleep touseled Bakura's normally spiky hair, making it spikier than usual. Cream-white skin clashed with moonlight-white hair, as Bakura breathed easily, unguarded, unworried.  
  
'I can't believe what an angel he looks like tonight...considering it is Bakura...I am quite surprised he can act like an angel.'  
  
Still, he sighed, as he thought of all the times that Bakura pushed him away. Every time he did something for Bakura, even when it meant lending him his own body, he did it, so that Bakura would somehow see the images that whisper, "that is love."  
  
Meanwhile, whenever Bakura heard Ryou crying, the continuously shaking speech would almost drive him to tears. Bakura never cried, never has and he thought he never would, but when he saw those crystals falling from Ryou's chocolate eyes...he thought he would actually cry. His eyes never showed emotion, but his heart wept for Ryou.  
  
/Give me a smile and shiny days, by your smile I can withstand the cold of a frozen night./  
  
Ryou almost never smiled in front of his yami. But he never knew that deep inside, Bakura would go to the seven pits of hell and back just to have Ryou smile at him.  
  
For Bakura, the warm, loving, affectionate smiles that Ryou seemed to radiate but never show--except his friends--to him, meant that with one smile, Bakura could withstand the cold of a frozen night.  
  
'How can I tell you, sweet Ryou?' his heart questioned as he slept soundly, not even noticing his hikari.  
  
/Even if my love reaches the breaking point, 1/3 of it won't reach My true feelings are just spinning on air, my heart isn't even saying "I love you"/  
  
Softly, Ryou said quietly, "mannatsu no ame no you ni kawaita suhada uruosu kimi no egao ga mabushikute."  
  
~Like rain in the middle of summer, the dry, bareness moistens, your smile is bright.~ his mind supplied the english meaning, and he sighed.  
  
"How I wish for your smile, Bakura..."  
  
'and how I wish for yours, Ryou.' Bakura thought, as he heard the last sentence.  
  
/Give me a smile and shiny days, don't clear up so quickly! Because we can overcome any wall that stands in our way./  
  
"We can get through this, you hear me? We always did and we always will." Bakura's words seemed to strengthen Ryou; even if the two were struggling not to get killed by Ryou's father, after Bakura had a "night job" to do.  
  
Ryou smiled softly. "I know. Like scolding doesn't always happen to us." Gently, Ryou held Bakura's hand and smiled.  
  
Bakura's heart dared to stop beating, and he whispered instead, "Why must you smile?"  
  
Ryou replied, "Giving a smile makes shining days. Besides, we can over come any wall that stands in our way."  
  
Bakura smiled. "Your father is the wall that divides us?"  
  
Ryou nodded. "He simply doesn't wish to believe that you have your own body, thanks to Millenium Magic. But then, who would?"  
  
Deep inside, RYou was glad that he finally saw Bakura smile. 'Your smiles are beautiful.'  
  
/Whoever you love, these images will reach them, right? Don't say you can find them, your words are dancing in space. The further apart you go, the more it hurts the person you love The more I chase them, the more my heart feels the cruel distance/  
  
"So who do you love, Ryou?" Tea asked the question one day when they were all eating, including Bakura. Ryou looked up shyly and said, "...someone."  
  
Yugi whistled. "Finally our Ryou's found someone? So tell us about it."  
  
Yami gently patted Yugi's head. "Don't rush him, love."  
  
Yugi nodded, and smiled, but said, "It's rare that shy Ryou loves a person."  
  
Even to his friends, Ryou had distanced himself quite well.  
  
"Well..." Ryou blushed hotly.  
  
((If you blush like that, it's no wonder about 100% of the female population at Domino think you're still a virgin.)) Bakura said quietly.  
  
"BAKURA! I am!" Ryou said softly.  
  
((Could've fooled me.)) Bakura said smugly, through their link.  
  
Marik whispered, "What did you ask?"  
  
Bakura smiled. "If that boy was a virgin."  
  
Marik replied, "You're a virgin, Ryou?"  
  
Yami, Yugi, Seto, Joey, Isis, Mai and Tea looked at the boy with the charmingly cute British accent and all of them said,  
  
"YOU ARE?!"  
  
Mai said, "I thought you were laid by now--you're so shy."  
  
Ryou said, "Bakura!!!!!! Mou watashi wa dai kirai des ka!" (I think it's 'oh, I hate you!') He ran off, tears begging to be spilled from his eyes. Bakura felt a twinge of guilt. "Marik."  
  
Marik smirked. "Hey, you gotta know what you gotta know. Besides, we were all wondering anyways."  
  
Tea nodded. "Yeah, with his looks anyone would've been lucky if he wasn't still a virgin. Innocent one too."  
  
/Give me a smile and shiny days, Give me a smile and nice days, If only we could meet in an embrace... Whoever you love, these images will reach them, right? If only you had said so in your dreams Even if my love reaches the breaking point, 1/3 of it won't reach My true feelings are just spinning on air, my heart isn't even saying "I love you"/  
  
"Ryou? Daijobu desu ka?" Bakura asked much later. RYou nodded. "Gomen nasai, Bakura...w-watashi wa.."  
  
Gently, Bakura replied, "Daijobu. Don't worry about it so much." Ryou smiled. "Arigatou gozaymasu, Bakura..."  
  
'If only we could meet in an embrace....' Bakura thought slowly.  
  
Just then, Ryou said, "Bakura...I have something to tell you."  
  
Bakura looked up and asked, "What is it?"  
  
Ryou said quietly, "kowareru hodo aishetemo san bun no ichi mo tsutawaranai junjou na kanjou wa karamawari I love you sae ienaideiru My Heart."  
  
Bakura said, "Even if my love reaches the breaking point, 1/3 of it won't reach My true feelings are just spinning on air, my heart isn't even saying "I love you"."  
  
Ryou nodded. "Hai."  
  
Bakura asked, "Doushite?"  
  
Sleepy-eyed, Ryou led his yami towards the bed, where he softly kissed the corner of Bakura's mouth.  
  
"Do I need a reason? It's because I love you."  
  
Bakura smiled. "I've been waiting for you to say that...because I love you too."  
  
A warm, sleepy kiss was shared between the two, before they settled off to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Owari  
  
^^ what did you think? I hope it's sweet enough...R&R please, minna-san! 


End file.
